Game: Clockwork Nightmares
You have been stranded in the wastelands of Lanka. Your job is simple: survive crossing the rocky terrain and finding a source of power that will rejuvenate your ship and allow you to escape. Where is this source of power, you may ask? Swarga Loka, naturally. Have fun. Styro GMs, Ping plays as - Locor 1 You open your eyes, slowly regaining consciousness. There is a dull ache running through your body, and your surroundings are blurry. 2 Is there somewhere I can shelter myself until my body quits aching? 3 You are still in the wrecked remains of your ship, as a matter of fact. Best to rest up and salvage what you can. 4 I look for stuff in the ship. I roll a 2, if that matters. BTW, are the doors secure? 5 You don't need to roll, but thanks for the precaution. You find 3 Typhon Pellic Bombs, an Echidna Beam, and a Typhon Mace in the wreckage. Get ye forth to the Weapons page for details on these. Oh, and the doors are far from secure...your ship is split rather in half. Thankfully, none of the harsh winds or toxic dust has gotten in yet. 6 Hmm, that's not good. I take the weapons and head out (does the dull ache subtract from my Health? :P) 7 Your dull ache is merely annoying and, well, dull. :P You step outside, and the landscape is barren. There are plumes of smog and smoke belching from the horizon to your left, while ahead of you there is a toxic swamp. It doesn't smell very good. Finally, to your right, there are a bunch of desolate caves and canyons. Where to? 8 To the caves I go! 9 Hey ho. As you approach one of the caves, you can see a flickering light from within, and shadows flitting across the illuminated walls. They appear to be deep inside the cave. 10 I shoulder my Echidna Beam and storm in. 11 Peering from behind a wall of rock, you can see several Praedicans moving about, clustered around a fire. What do you do? 12 I step out from behind a rock. "Hey, where's the closest power source? I'm in a bit of a bind." I can speak Praedican, right? Off topic, but have you seen the Byaha Extreme Expansion? 13 Yes I have. The Praedicans see you, and gasp. One of the little children recovers first, and asks, "Are you one of the Forbidden?" '' 14 I fix them with a blank stare. 15 ''The other Praedicans seem to be relaxing their shoulders now. "I guess that's a no, right?" 16 I suppose. Do you know a safe way into Swarga Loka? 17 One of the elder Praedicans spoke up. "Why do you wish to go there? Swarga Loka is a very dangerous place." 18 "Yes, but I am not a primitive coward who hides in a cave his whole life. Now tell me: do you know a safe way or not?" 19 The Praedicans mumur amongst themselves. "Yes, but the path has not been used for many years now. It might not be very safe anymore, these days," the elder says. 20 I grab the elder by the throat, and lift him over my head. "You will take me there," I command, "and if you should fail to bring me safely, I will kill you AND your pathetic tribe." 21 "Yes, yes, yes! Just put me down and spare us!" The other Preadicans are cowering in fear. 22 I put him down. "Lead the way, insect." 23 The elder and another Praedican lead you out of the cave and onto the surface. "The perilous city of Swarga Loka lies there," the elder says, pointing the smoke on the horizon. "We must traverse the open plains of rock for a while before we reach suitable cover. That cover is through a mountain range, which leads right up to the walls of the city." 24 "That is useful. I need you no longer." I pick him up, and snap him in half. 25 A screeching Stymphalid promptly proceeds to descend from the sky and attack you with its Blueblade-laden wings. I will remind you that a single strike from a Blueblade is 70 damage, although since it's double sided that bumps it to 2x. There are 2 blueblades on a single stymphalid. That makes maximum damage to be...ooh, 280 damage. However, I'll be moderately nice so it only strikes you once with 70dmg. '' ''Now, er, go on :P 26 Category:Games